1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to infant feeding bottles and more precisely to nipple retaining collars manufactured with luminescent material which enables the bottle to be visible in the dark.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Past art patents were examined from a search conducted in the following classes and subclasses:
215/11R, 128/359, 360, 252, and 250/462.1.
The following patents were those produced by the search:
A patent issued to Kern on July 16, 1912, U.S. Pat. No. 1,032,610, shows a poison indicating bottle with a permanently disposed interior chamber housing a light emitting compound. This device would not be adaptable for use as a baby bottle nor especially as a collar thereof, due to the threadless neck of the bottle and the luminescent material being retained within a chamber in the bottle wall, posing a potential danger if the bottle was broken and the material ingested.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,349,396, issued to Van Clief, dated Aug. 10, 1920, shows luminous labels, particularly directed towards preventing administering harmful medications or compounds. This device would be unsuitable for use with baby bottles due to the fact the labels could be inadvertently removed by the child and ingested, and constant washing would deteriorate the label.
A patent issued to Hollihan, dated July 7, 1953, U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,890, teaches an assortment of luminescent amusement devices. None of the devices cited in the patent claim to be for use with beverage containers of any kind nor could they be substituted with our invention to accomplish the same directives.
Rosenfeld received U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,051, dated Jan. 16, 1962, which shows luminescent beverage coasters. It is obvious the only connection between this device and our invention is the light emitting properties possessed by both.
A patent issued to Skidmore on June 1, 1965, U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,411, illustrates a luminous pacifier for infants. This invention is not designed for use with baby bottles and could not be substituted for our device.
Pearce was issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,003, on Nov. 12, 1968, which shows an illuminated novelty bar display apparatus in which portions of beverage glasses or mugs are illuminated by a concealed apparatus located under a counter or bar. The devices outlined in this patent require an additional outside electrical apparatus to generate the luminescent effect, whereas our invention will function independently for an extended period of time.
Frazier was issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,270, dated Mar. 21, 1972, which teaches a non luminous nipple-retaining ring assembly for baby bottles. This device is not designed for, nor does it anticipate solving, the problem of locating a bottle in a darkened environment.
A patent issued to Tesler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,571, dated Aug. 25, 1987, shows a one-piece luminous pacifier. As with the previous pacifier, this device is not designed to retain a nipple to a bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,911, issued to Campbell on Nov. 28, 1986, shows a baby bottle having an aperture through the bottle portion of the unit. Being a design patent, this application makes no claim as to the function of the device, being issued on appearance only. Our device not only has structural differences but has an explicit function and purpose, having the ability to been seen in the dark.
A design patent issued to Brown et al, issued on Apr. 9, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,311, shows a combined hood and collar for a baby bottle. Being a design patent as was the previously mentioned device, the same argument applies; definite structural differences exist and no function is claimed as to the device being luminescent or visible in the dark.
To our knowledge, the foregoing patents represented devices most pertinent to our invention. Bottles for nursing infants have been in use for a considerable length of time and improvements made over the years have effectively increased nursing bottle efficiency. No viable improvement, however, has been accomplished towards solving the problem of locating a misplaced bottle in the dark. On many occasions where a parent wishes to quiet a child or put a child to bed without turning the light on and risking an awakening the bottle cannot be found in the dark. Even if the child is crying, and especially if there are others in the room, the risk of completely awakening him or her is greater if a light is turned on. There are other times when a light is not readily available, such as when camping or traveling at night, and the bottle must be located by touch. Also if a child is older, he or she can easily reclaim a bottle that can be seen and save the parents a trip. Therefore, a bottle which can be located at night or in dark environments without the aid of a light has obvious benefits. None of the previous patents were structured for the purpose of illuminating a baby bottle for the intention of making location of the device easier at night. We therefore feel our device has new and useful features not found in the past art devices.